


A Hell of A Way To Wake Up

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: alt title: when the morning comes, you will too. >w>





	A Hell of A Way To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet to satisfy in between stories.  
> Expect a new chapter of Any Means Necessary next week and a start of a new story Splash! this coming week. And at least one smut one shot after the weekend each week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :3

Papyrus was usually the first of his house to rise in the morning.

His brother was the second to wake up, almost always, though unlike most things that Sans was lazy about, Papyrus didn't really mind that much. When he opened his eye-sockets in the morning, there's nothing that pleased him more than to see his soulmate sleeping soundly instead of tossing and turning in restless slumber. Papyrus would just lay there watching, completely enraptured by Sans's soft snoring and the cute little way his closed eye sockets twitched. His eyes would focus on the rise and fall of the other skeleton's chest as he slowly breathed in and out, and on his glowing soul that illuminated his ribcage while he dreamed. 

Papyrus would do this until his sibling decided to wake up, which sometimes took an hour or two. The younger brother didn't mind at all, he could sit and enjoy the sight all day if Sans let him (Which he would never admit; The Great Papyrus laying in bed all day. not doing a single productive thing? Not possible). He just cherished Sans that much, and nothing made him happier than to see Sans _actually_ asleep and be at peace, compared to his constant fits of narcolepsy that he experienced at work. It made Papyrus's soul feel so light and warm.

This was all based on if Sans was facing him when Papyrus woke up.

But if Sans was _facing away_...  
things were a little different.

There were a lot of things Papyrus's friends didn't know about him. Undyne, for example, saw the skeleton as a bit too naive for his own good. Mettaton usually joked with him about how innocent Papyrus seemed, constantly making jabs at the skeleton's very apparent virginity and prudeness. Papyrus was a few things, nice, courteous and chivalrous, but he wasn't an idiot. It secretly thrilled him how everyone around him had such blatant misconceptions about him and had no idea of who he really was. How he could use his naivety as the perfect cover. A bit like the super villains in his favorite comics, except not as mean and the fact that he didn't steal priceless artifacts from museums that he had no need for. Stealing was also wrong, and not royal guard behavior. 

Nevertheless, something was sure, out of all the company Papyrus kept,

Sans knew that his younger brother was _anything_ but innocent.

When Papyrus opened his eye-sockets and saw the back of his brother's skull, a playful grin spread across his mandible. He paced himself, as per usual, silently listening and watching as his older brother softly slumbered, savoring the quiet moments before he made his move. Luckily for Papyrus, Sans was a heavy sleeper. 

It started innocent enough, with Papyrus gently placing soft kisses against the back of Sans's skull. The stout skeleton didn't even stir. _Perfect._ Papyrus had to refrain from chuckling at how easy this was going to be.

After a few more kisses, Papyrus's hand traced around Sans's midsection, gently drawing small, delicate hearts on the bottom of his ribcage. Of course, Papyrus knew he could just as easily drew circles, but he was too much of a romantic for something as basic as _that_. Though, Papyrus couldn't help but consider if violating his sibling while he slept was actually romantic or not. 

Sans's abdomen twitched in response to the touch but he remained asleep. Papyrus continued for a moment, enjoying the more soft and gentle actions before things got more intense. Just the thought alone caused Papyrus's soul to pulse, in return riling his magic up. A soft glow suddenly emitted behind his ribcage and travelled to the inlet of his pelvis. Orange liquefied magic pooled around his illiac crest before hardening into a long, thin shaft.

Papyrus was a bit disappointed in himself because unlike Sans who had better control of his magic, it didn't take much to stir Papyrus's up. He always tried to prevent himself from conjuring anything too quickly in an effort to conserve magic, but he was too antsy and sensitive, which was something Sans loved to take advantage of on a constant basis, getting his poor brother to pop a random boner or become a wet mess during movie night or while Papyrus was making dinner. The thought made him incredibly flustered and gave him a devilish smirk. 

He was about to get revenge. 

Papyrus knew that his throbbing magic was pretty useless without something to slip it inside of, meaning he had to arouse Sans's magic somehow while trying not to wake him up. Though, Papyrus was sure that his brother wouldn't wake up even if the world was ending, so this would be all be too easy.

Still moving at a gentle, slow pace, Papyrus let his hand move lower onto his mate's pelvic wing, softly tracing his phalanges over the curve of it. Normally he would do something like this to be a tease, he could almost hear Sans whine and beg as he continued, but it was a bit hard to tease someone who didn't even know they were being touched. At this point, Papyrus was only teasing himself.

Now was the time to get serious. Papyrus adjusted himself, wincing as felt his still clothed shaft rub against Sans's back. His hand dipped lower. letting his fingertips pass over his mate's sacrum allowing them to slide in and out of the inlets. Sans responded to that, moaning softly, his pelvis slightly leaning into Papyrus's touch, but he remained asleep. Papyrus kept his eyes locked on Sans's soul to make sure he was still dreaming, hoping that his partner would just register this all as a wet dream. And so far it seemed to be working.

Sans started clawing at the sheets around him, sounding off moan after moan. Each noise causing Papyrus's magic to throb, making him even more desperate. He usually enjoyed taking his time with Sans, but he wanted him too badly to delay any longer.

Enough teasing. Papyrus moved his hand to Sans's coccyx and let his conjured tongue lick down his sensitive vertebrae. Sans reacted almost instantly, letting out a sharp cry, his body nearly convulsing in response. Papyrus couldn't help but smile smugly at how well he knew his brother and all the little sensitive spots that got him going the fastest. Sans's soul dimmed when he was nearly stirred awake. He groaned slightly, his eye sockets twitched.

"p-pap..." Sans stammered in a whiny tone.

"Shhh..."

Papyrus nuzzled the back of Sans's neck softly, continuing to rub the sensitive bone. The smaller skeleton mewled quietly, but wasn't awake enough to try and fight back. After a moment or so, Papyrus felt something wet & cold against his fingertips. He smiled and used his inactive hand to pull down his pajama bottoms. Luckily for him, Sans usually slept without much clothes, so Papyrus wouldn't have much trouble pushing this along. 

Moving his fingertips over Sans's conjured magic, Papyrus noticed that it was already sopping wet, ready to be used. The younger brother readjusted himself, making it to where he could easily finger the elder, while letting his own magic rub against Sans's spine. The sensation sent shivers up Papyrus's body, the ridges of his partner's vertebrae feeling wonderful against his cock. He couldn't help but sound a soft groan. 

Soft pants could be heard from Sans, who rubbed his soaked folds against his brother's fingers, urging him to venture lower. Papyrus didn't obey, instead using more force against the smaller skeleton's clit, eliciting more shaky, pathetic moans from him. Sans wanted more, yet he couldn't tell his sibling that. All the noise he could make were moans and cries, the only actual words being:

"please...papyr--"

The words barely left his before Papyrus forced himself inside, thrusting deep into him. Sans howled in response, a sound that Papyrus savored before starting a steady rhythm. Papyrus groaned softly, finally being able to feel his mate's cool, soft magic around his shaft. It was an electric feeling, something that he adored more than so many things. He loved this feeling, he cherished being inside Sans, being this close with him, it was absolutely wonderful. And the only thing that was better than the feeling was the reaction. 

All those sweet, adorable but still unbelievably irresistible sounds that Sans made during moments like this. Especially when his voice reached higher pitched that it usually didn't, causing it to crack. Papyrus loved those the most. The only regret he had about this morning was that he couldn't see Sans's face during all of this.

The younger sibling picked up the pace, his fingers pleasing Sans's folds as he pushed in and out. The taller skeleton kept his mouth shut, not want to drown out Sans's sounds with his own. He didn't want to miss a single one. The elder sibling grabbed onto Papyrus's hand, begging for more. "harder, please..." Sans whined, and Papyrus was not going to say no. He put more force behind his thrusts, Sans keening as his mate hit him deep inside with each movement. 

Papyrus felt his partner's walls clench around him and he could tell Sans was getting close. He wasn't far behind, getting that unmistakable feeling in the pit of his soul. His fingertips were becoming slick from Sans's fluids, making it a bit easier to go faster. The reaction was delicious. Sans called out his name at high enough pitch that it cracked, causing a shiver to run through Papyrus's bones and for him to start plowing mercilessly into Sans's nearly worn hole.

Sans continued to mutter his mate's name like a mantra as he neared closer and closer to climax, his body being flung back and forth on the mattress like ragdoll. Papyrus gave him a sharp bite on the shoulder and that did it. Sans flung forward, his hands grabbing at the sheets helplessly letting out an exasperated moan as he came. 

His younger brother followed after, gripping on to the older's hips tightly as his thrusts became erratic, finally retaliating as he called out Sans's name right before coating his insides with his liquefied magic.

A moment passed between the two, both brother laying together in the afterglow, Papyrus still nestled inside Sans, soft panting coming from each spent skeleton.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Papyrus spoke up in a breathy, soft tone.

"Sans?" 

Sans strained to turn his skull to meet eyes with Papyrus, but responded in his own raspy timbre.

"y-yea?"

Papyrus gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning."


End file.
